


Request

by Rey129



Series: Ekoda, Beika, Osaka, Oh My! [16]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: American Pie song, Finders - Freeform, Greek mythology mentioned, Shinichi and Conan agreeing to steal, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rey129/pseuds/Rey129
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Suzuki family looses a pendent, and two friends of the heiress decide to ask the Ku2 Finders for their help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Request

Aoko and Ran stood outside the shop. It was pretty unmarked, nothing out of the ordinary from a usual office building. The only hint of it's true purpose was the sign that read 'Ku2, The Best Finders in This World and the Next'. The twins shared a look before Aoko stepped up to the door, Ran clinging to her shoulder. While the building was nothing out of the ordinary, the aura around it wasn't, and the sign didn't help.

Aoko pushed open the door, and entered the front room. There, it seemed like a book store. Bookshelves covered the walls, leaving a few places uncovered. Books that couldn't fit on the shelves were stacked in columns on the floor. A tanned boy sat behind a counter, reading one of the many books in a comfortable chair. He glanced up at the two when he heard the bell before returning to his book.

"If yer here fer tha Finders, they're in tha next room," was all he said, jerking his head to one of the uncovered bits of wall. There was a door there, an old door that looked plain and almost forgettable. There was a stack of books next to it, all worn, and their spines all had different languages scrawled on them.

Aoko looked at her sister, who was clinging to her shoulder. Never had they been fans of any of this, but they couldn't let that stop them now. They needed to find their friend's pendant before it was too late.

Aoko opened the door, leading them into an old European style room. There were pictures of flowers hung on the walls, and a bookshelf that also sported a clock and a globe. In front of the bookshelf was an old couch, which was covered in a rose pattern. On the couch were the only things that could have stood out of place. There sat two Japanese boys, almost exact copies of the other, in high school uniforms. What set them apart was their hair styles, uniforms, and eye colors.

"Hello, ojou-sans, how may we help you?" the one on the left asked. He wore a blue suit, and his hair was brushed neat, with only a small rat tail and cowlick in the back, which stubbornly would not come out. His eyes were a piercing blue, almost as if they saw right through a person. His companion, on the other hand, was in a black gakuran and his hair was a bird's nest. He had odd indigo colored eyes that seemed to be laughing even if he wasn't.

"We would like to request your services in finding something," Aoko stated, trying not to let her nervousness be obvious. The one on the left inclined an eyebrow, willing for her to continue. Aoko instead turned to her twin, nudging her to show the boys what she had.

Ran swallowed and nodded, leaving the comfort of her twin to had the two on the couch a folder filled with pictures. "This is a file containing information on a pendant that was recently stolen from a friend of ours. It is a simple diamond necklace with a emerald, sapphire, and ruby surrounding it. It's chain is gold, and is estimated to be about ¥1,000,000," she explained, as the boys pulled the pictures out of the pendant. The looked it over, studying the details, almost as if memorizing it.

"Do you know who took it?" asked the one on the right. He looked bored as he looked through the pictures. In the hand holding no pictures was a piece of chocolate cake. The girls were surprised by the unnoticed pastry's sudden appearance, but tried to ignore it, reasoning that they just hadn't seen it before.

"No, we don't know the exact identity of who stole it, but we do know they were working for the Karasu Group," Aoko explained.

"Why would they want something like this?" asked the boy in blue. He set the pictures down on the couch next to him. He stared at the twins, imploring they could shed some light on his question.

"The pendant is rumored to have magical properties, a different ability for each of the gems. The Karasu Group may have caught wind of these rumors and wanted to benefit from it."

"I see… These abilities, do you mind telling us what they are?"

"Well, it is only a rumor, nothing more than stories, but, according to legend, the ruby makes it so one can not burn, the sapphire so that one can not drown, the emerald for never freezing, and the diamond so that one can not suffocate."

"Those are just the gems individually. Together, under the light of a full moon, when Volley's Comment passes the earth, it is said that the pendant grants immortality," Ran finished. The two boys shared a look, almost as if silently discussing what to do. Then, they turned their attention back to the girls.

"Alright, we will accept your request. We'll track down and return your friend's pendant, though only if you agree to our price," the one in blue explained calmly. This automatically started to worry the girls, as they did not know how much it would cost.

The boy in black laughed at the two. "Don't look so distraught, ojou-sans. The price isn't too bad, all you have to give us is relief from boredom, and what I mean by that is a challenge. The challenge can come in the form of a riddle, a skill test, anything that can challenge us, though it must be related to your request. That's all we ask."

The two shared a look. That request the boys gave was a confusing one. It did not require money, nor for the girls to work for them. It could be as simple as a riddle or a dance competition, and that was it, as long as it pertained to their request. How clueless were these boys if they were willing to risk their lives to retrieve a million yen necklace practically for free.

"If it's any consolation," the boy in blue started, noticing the girl's confusion, "it doesn't need to be that hard, as retrieving something from the Karasu Group is always a bit of a challenge."

"Alright," Ran acknowledged. She looked back at her twin before returning her gaze to the two boys. She closed her eyes for a second, thinking of anything that may help. She always had an easier time with these than Aoko, so she figured that she should be the one who did this.

 

"As the flames climb high into the night,

the clock follows Neró's path,

and the leaves never fade,

forever still through the winds of time."

 

The boys seemed to think about this riddle. The two brunettes shifted nervously, hoping that they would agree to that riddle. It used references not commonly used in Japan, and hopefully would provide a good enough challenge.

"Well, that is indeed a good one," the boy in blue said thoughtfully. "It uses a passing line from an American song, some Greek mythology, a reference to plants whose leaves are green in the winter and the rumored abilities of the pendant. Overall, if we did not know of it, we would not have guessed what the riddle refereed to. Good job, girls."

The girls sighed in relief, thanking their mother for all she made them read as children. They left the store after giving their contact information to the boy at the front desk. Ran called Sonoko to tell her the good news, unable to contain her glee.

 

* * *

 

"So," Shinichi asked, leaning back against the couch, "what do you think?" He picked up the pictures again, with a smile. Oh, this would be a fun request.

"The girls seemed happy that we took their request, so it must be important," a voice said from the other side of the couch. There, connected to Shinichi by a long chain, sat a boy, a younger, bespectacled version of him.

"They wouldn't be here if it weren't important, Tantei-kun," another voice commented, this time next to Shinichi. A young man, dressed all in white, leaned against the arm rest, linked the Kaito the same way Shinichi was to the boy. He grinned cockily, annoying the boy slightly. "Oh well, it doesn't matter. They gave us an interesting request, and practically wrote the note themselves. All we need is the location."

"You just want to mess with the Karasu Group, don't you, Kid?" 'Tantei-kun' asked, smirking a grin similar to the other. He personally was looking forward to messing with the group. Who wouldn't after what they did to the pair and almost no one could see them?

"Of course! They still owe me that bullet in the head from last time!" 'Kid' exclaimed, his grin spreading even wider across his face. He met the other's eye and they nodded in agreement.

"Well," Kaito said, licking the chocolate frosting off his fingers, stating what was on everyone's mind, "this is going to be fun…"

 


End file.
